battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Sol System Alliance/@comment-24787182-20150725165355/@comment-5846899-20150727210648
Ok Derp, be prepared for the longest comment ever seen on this wiki. So we should start in 1945, at the end of World War II. With the Soviets closing in on Germany from the East, the the Allies from the West, Hitler orders as much secret projects as possible to be taken out of Germany, as well as the project leaders. While little to none are able to make it out of Germany, two scientists do, as well as the clone of Hitler, who we come to know as Jason A. Marcus. They escape to the one place that the German scientists had been granted a safe haven at: Batesia, AKA the Federation. Here they secretly create an organization called the Millennium, which includes most of the Federation military leaders. They build up their numbers up to 5 million by 1955, and have bribed politicians into keeping quiet. Fast forward to 1991, Marcus is 46, but looks like he is in his early twenties due to the augmentations made to him over the years. Two tears prior, the country of Amerinia underwent a revolution that replaced a communist government with a fascist one. Marcus convinces the Millennium to help arm Amerinia, and to convince the Russians to sell equipment to Amerinia, hoping that this could help further Millennium's goals. The Russians don't sell anything until 1994, and the majority of this equipment is from the 70's. Meanwhile, the Fedeation makes a military alliance with the Amerinians. The goal is to take over the Ulysses continent, the mainland where Amerinia is located. The Carolinian mainland, also part of Ulysses, is located not that far from the mainland continent. In 1996, war breaks out when Amerinia invades its neighbors, all of which are a part of the Concorde Treaty Alliance and the Carolinian Empire is a part of, but it ends in a CTA victory a year later. With this, Marcus and the Millennium change their plans, and start a cold war between the Federation and the Carolinian Empire, which lasts until 2013. Fast forward to 2013, the cold war ends when the Federation uses ships disquised as Royal Navy warships and attacks Carolinian merchant ships, which sparks a war between the British and the Carolinians, which becomes known as the British-Carolinian War. The war ends in an armistice after 10 Carolinian cities are nukes, which is blamed on Britain, but was really done by Millennium. The Federation then makes an alliance with the Carolinians, which helps the Carolinian economy greatly. However, this alliance was false, and Marcus, now a military leader with powerful influence, leads a coup against the Federation government and declares himself leader, and the Federation declares war on the Carolinians, hoping to take them over and create a Fourth Reich with Batesia and Carolina under their control. This ends in disaster when the world eventually is forced into the fighting in 2014. Just before the end of the war, Marcus takes 16 million Federation troops and 7 million civilians and the entire Federation Aerospace fleet and goes into hiding, plotting their next move. They later take over Britain, but leave when they realize their plan is about to fail. In January of 2015, Marcus's right hand man, and veteran of the Ulysses Continental War, Lukas Widerstand brings up the idea of just surrendering. Marcus rejects this, telling him that they can't surrender now. Marcus has the 7 million civilians forcefully conscripted into military service, much to Widerstand's extreme disapproval. On March 4th, 2015, Marcus has their American agent, President Eric Church (no, not the country singer) declare war on the newly formed Confederacy of Independent States, and declares a Fourth Reich. The majority of the American Congress is killed, and the Confederate capital is nuked by the United States, and several cities are bombed. A majority of the American military turns against Church, but Church's government is backed up by the Federation, which now has a total of 23 million troops, 7 million of which are conscripted civilians. The United States is retaken by a coalition of the UAC, CIS, and many other SSA members, and at the cost of 9 million troops, 5 million of which, were conscripted civilians. This angers Widerstand, who is starting to doubt Marcus's sanity. We fast forward to the Federation-PANZER merger, which by now 4 million more Federation troops have died, and all of the conscripted civilians have been killed. The Millennium has recieved 2 million more troops from the occupied areas from Iran to New Zealand, but most Federation troops are beginning to doubt they should be fighting in this war, and just want to go home. Marcus forces them to stay on the front line, to which Widerstand is becoming more and more frustrated with him, after which he finally snaps. He sends out a message, telling the Federation troops who want to go home to side with him. 9 million Federation troops defect to Widerstands resistance, but 4 million stay with Marcus and his failing Millennium, believing they can still win with Germany backing them and calling the DWG traitors. And this brings us to where we are now. This should clear up Marcus's and Millennium's background, and the fact that the Unted States, under Church, nuked and the Confederacy, and not the Federation troops. Marcus, however, did order Church to attack the Confederacy, which means he is directly responsible for all Carolinian deaths during the March 4th Attacks. Do I need to explain anything else?